Chocolat Fondu
by Lily Romane Fowl
Summary: Mello a une idée... chocolatée, Matt répare ses conneries. OS minuscule (812 mots...)


Hey guys !

Ce minuscule OS n'est pas réfléchi, il sert un peu à rien, mais il est juste... sorti, comme ça, de ma tête. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé :')

Pour ceux qui lisent Holy Ground, je continue à traduire, l'auteur continue à écrire mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contre-temps ces derniers mois et je préfère prendre de l'avance plutôt que poster un chapitre dès que j'ai fini de le traduire.

Voilà voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 3 arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre. :)

Enjoy, guys !

~ Lily.

* * *

Matt entre dans l'appartement en claquant la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il peut faire preuve et emmène les sacs de courses dans la cuisine. Il trouve Mello en train de râper du chocolat dans une casserole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Matt en rangeant les tablettes de chocolat et les paquets de clopes dans leurs placards respectifs.

-J'fais fondre du chocolat, répond le blond sans même lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

Matt sourit, il trouve que Mello est vraiment mignon quand il est concentré.

-Ouais, j'te signale que j'ai des yeux moi aussi, je vois à travers mes goggles, se moque le plus jeune. Pourquoi tu fais fondre du chocolat ?

-Oh, je voulais essayer quelque chose. Tu sais, le chocolat, ça se mange partout, mumure-t-il en se tournant vers Matt, un sourire mutin plaqué sur le visage.

Mais Mello n'aurait jamais dû se retourner. Ou alors, il aurait dû faire attention. Il pousse un cri et secoue sa main droite puis plaque sa paume ensanglantée contre sa bouche en espérant stopper l'hémorragie. Matt éclate de rire en voyant l'autre dans cet, et le blond se vexe instantanément. C'est fou comme il part au quart de tour, pense le roux. Il regarde son colocataire partir vers la salle de bain d'un pas rageur et claquer la porte derrière lui sans vraiment réagir. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça entre lui et Mello. Celui-ci fait un faux pas, une maladresse qu'il ne se serait jamais permis s'il n'avait pas été distrait, Matt rigole et le blond est vexé puis va bouder. Ca se passe toujours de cette façon, et ça se finit soit par des coups -quand Matt rigole encore plus-, soit au lit -et ça, c'est quand Matt essaye de se faire pardonner.

Cette fois, le rouquin se poste devant la porte de la salle de bains et frappe doucement :

-Mello... Je peux entrer ?

Il obtient pour seule réponse un grognement de la part du blessé et décide de rentrer quand même dans la pièce. Mello a mis sa main sous l'eau et attend que le sang cesse de couler. Matt sent malgré lui un sourire attendri étirer sa bouche, et il coupe le robinet. Il fait ensuite s'asseoir le blond sur le rebord de la baignoire et se pose devant lui, à genoux sur le carrelage froid. Il attrape la main du blessé, désinfecte la plaie et la lui bande.

-Au moins, ça s'infectera pas.

Il dit ça comme pour se justifier, en voyant le regard de Mello. Puis les deux se lèvent d'un même mouvement et le blond dépose un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Il est vite arrêté par une main qui enserre son poignet et le tire à l'intérieur. Matt plaque le corps de Mello contre le sien et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-On dit plus merci, maintenant ?

Puis le blond voit Matt fondre sur lui et sent ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Mello tente alors de le repousser sans grande conviction puis abandonne totalement lorsqu'une langue vient caresser sa lèvre supérieure. Il ouvre légèrement la bouche et sa propre langue va rejoindre sa consoeur pour un ballet endiablé. Il crochète ses bras autour du cou de son cadet alors que deux grandes mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparent à bout de souffle et Mello sourit, de ce sourire coquin qui ne présage rien de bon -ou l'inverse- pour Matt. Le blond s'approche de lui, aguicheur, et lui prend la main. Il le mène vers la chambre, lui retire son pull avant de le pousser plus ou moins délicatement sur le lit. Il vient alors lui susurrer à l'oreille de la manière la plus provocante qui soit en caressant le torse du rouquin :

-Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que le chocolat fondu se mangeait partout... Pourquoi ne pas tester ça ?

Matt déglutit difficilement et embrasse l'autre passionnément.

-Je prend ça pour un oui, chuchote le blond.

-J'te hais.


End file.
